The Resistance
by slayer911
Summary: At first pokemon started coming to the real world , 3 years later pokemorph started appearing and things didn't go so well . Humanity is left in ruins and the pokemorph are the new dominant species , using humans as slaves and pets . But there's still hope , one human is on his way to save what's left of humanity with ... unexpected companions . But his a hater of pokemon .


15 years ago , everything was fine , 15 years ago people moving about their daily lives , 15 years ago everyone was equal , 15 years ago ... no pokemon in the real world . It was like an endless dream come true for the haters and an endless nightmare for the hardcore and regular fans . All the pokemon they could ever wish to have and the perfect life and adventure they could have had , all in their little games and TV shows . But that all changed 15 ... years ... ago .

At first it was like a trickle , pokemon popping up here and there at places one at a time , but then they all came in wave after wave to the real world . It was all to good to be true but by the time you walk out the door of your house , you'll be seeing pokemon anywhere and every where around the world . The leaders all round the world issued a mission to capture one of each type of pokemon and bring them back to the nearest science facility for studies .

But this proved to be difficult since they don't have any pokeballs and if they caught them , the pokemon , of any type , would use their powers to escape . So non of the leaders caught any of the pokemon . But that all changed , fans of the pokemon some how found a box full of gear for a pokemon starter trainer , pokeballs , pokedex , the clothes , survival backpack , the basics . When the found all this they did what any pokemon trainer would do , go on adventure to become a pokemon master or some thing like that . Some joined the leaders of the world to capture the pokemon for studies , some even formed up evil corporations to use the pokemon to take over the world , some even started researching better pokeballs and so on .

Before we knew , with in 2 years after their arrival to the real world our world became a world just like in the pokemon show and games , some how the real world animals disappeared and were replaced by pokemon . What's left of the real world technology were still there but were rarely used , technology advanced and pokemon even became a military use , sports , games , toys you name it . Because of the appearance of pokemon the borders between states and countries began to thin and they all started working together , they all became dependent , still the world leaders stayed in power of their rightful countries and states but still , that didn't stop them from being cooperative and peaceful . This was a new era , a new age for both humanity and pokemon . Such dreams , were short lived .

3 years after the appearance of pokemon new ... creatures started to appear . Creatures with human intelligence , Scriptures that stand on two legs , creatures that can speak , creatures that call them selves ... pokemorph . Anthropomorphic versions of pokemon , at first they made the same entrance like the pokemon , popping up here and there and then came in waves . They even had their own leaders since the pokemorph have human level intelligence .

At first the world leaders thought of diplomatic approach for peaceful talks . But peace is not what the pokemorph had in mind for the humans . The poekmorph were twice as powerful as their original pokemon companions but that alone was not enough , they started making better weapons to fight back and if you want to know who it was they were going to attack , it was us humans .

And before we knew it , they attacked us on a full on assault from all corners , one attack was here and another was their , they were attacking at many places at once and the world leaders could do nothing . Soldiers with pokemon were worthless against their advance weapons and armor . When they attacked cites and towns , they either killed the humans or took them as prisoners , men women and children and they were powerless against them . And within half a year , humanity ... has fallen .

What's left of humanity went into hiding or lived in small groups and towns they built . The pokemorph replaced human cities and towns with their own buildings with better equipment thanks to their powers and other equipment they built themselves . They treated and used humans as pets and slaves , only worse , same thing went with the pokemon .

And now we humans live in the rubble of our own dead world while the pokemorph lived in prosperous and luxurious cities , towns etc . How do I know all this , because I've seen it and experienced it all .

My name is Nickolas Colton and I'm on a mission , to take revenge on the pokemorph responsible for all of this , and if you want to know what year it is right now , the year is 2029 .

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading the prologue and be sure to leave a review of what you think of it , I'll be writing more about the character info on the next chapter and give slightly more details on it . Any way thanks for reading and I try to post more chapters and early as possible . **

**Don't forget to leave a review ! **


End file.
